Oneshot: The Talk
by Flying By Wire
Summary: Based on my stories A Dab of Frost and A Cup of Stars. All parents have... Difficulty, giving their kids "the talk" or when they start asking questions. Jack and Taylor were no different. JackxOC etc. Rated T for language


**Alright another A Dab of Frost/ A Cup of Stars oneshot.**

**If you haven't read either of those stories of mine... I think it should be okay for this one. It all depends on how well you wanna know the OCs**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Oneshot: RoTG: A Dab of Frost/ A Cup of Stars**

**The Talk**

"Geez! How much longer does a 7-year-old's class have to take?"

"Jack, calm down! They only have like… Five minutes left."

Taylor laughed at me from where we were waiting outside the school for the bell to ring, allowing the children to head home for the day. It felt as though we'd been waiting for another century with each actual minute that passed.

Considering the way the world works- how dangerous it can be for just a simple walk home- we would wait for the twins to come out of school and we'd all go back home together. Though they made us promise to let them walk home on their own when they turned ten.

I perked up at the familiar, yet ear-splitting sound of the school bell and the dozens of cheers from kids as the doors swung open. Taylor and I stepped aside closer to the wall so as not to get that other familiar feeling of being unseen. It may be more tolerable, but it was still unnerving to the point of making our good moods do a 180.

"Mom! Dad!"

We turned when we heard Alex's voice calling out to us through the crowds and we saw her pulling Skye along so as not to get separated.

Taylor sat on her knees when Alex got close enough and our daughter jumped into her open arms as I scooped Skye up and sat him on my shoulders.

"Hi Daddy!" He grinned, messing with my hair. I laughed and walked along as Taylor stood up with Alex's hand in hers.

"So how was school today?" I asked them as we walked. Somehow we didn't get any odd looks from passing other children and their families; you'd think that since they couldn't us but could see our kids they'd be a little more… Shocked at seeing a floating boy and his sister grasping air.

It was as if now that we were in physical contact, they couldn't see them anymore either.

Alex stuck out her tongue in disgust. "We _learned _junk."

Taylor and I shared a look and laughed. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do, Honey?" Taylor asked with a smirk when Alex's face was tinted red with embarrassment as her mother pulled the snow globe out of her messenger bag.

I felt Skye struggling on my shoulders and I frowned up at him.

"Something the matter, buddy?"

Taylor and Alex paused and looked over at us as I heard him trying to form the words. I shook him on my shoulders a little and he breathed a light laugh before finally speaking.

"Can we… Fly home today?" He asked and Alex brightened at the idea.

"Yeah! Can we? It's so much more fun than the big portal thingy." She said and Taylor looked at me in question and I shrugged as best I could with our son on my shoulders and I shot her a lopsided grin. She smiled and knelt down to our daughter.

"Well…," She paused, scratching her chin teasingly when she saw the twins getting anxious and I chuckled. "I _guess _that's okay."

"YAY!" She almost fell back when Alex jumped on her with glee and I picked Skye up off me and lowered him so that he was being held in my arms more securely as Taylor also stood with Alex in her arms as well.

I wonder if they'll ever let us just portal home on a daily basis.

* * *

"Should we go ask Daddy now?" Skye turned to Alex in question and she frowned at him. Apparently they didn't think I could hear them from across the room and I watched them curiously.

"Why're you still calling them 'Mommy and Daddy'? We're almost eight, Skye! Quit talking like a little baby!" Alex whispered sharply and her brother glared at her before she sighed. "And, yes, let's go."

I grinned to myself and pretended to be busier fiddling with my staff instead of eavesdropping on my kids as they scurried over to me with a curious glint in their eyes.

"Dad?" Alex nudged my elbow and I blinked and turned to them with a smile.

"Hey there, you two. What's up?" I asked, leaning back to look at the both of them. They shared a look and Alex cleared her throat.

"Can we ask you something?" She asked and I raised a brow and smirked.

"Okay, there's your question! There we go!" I jumped to my feet and the twins laughed, pushing my legs jokingly.

"Very funny, Dad! But we're serious!" She jumped up and down with her fists held up as if ready to punch something to get her answers. I chuckled and nodded before kneeling down to their level.

"Okay kids; shoot."

Alex turned to Skye and shoved him forward a little, muttering "You wanted to ask." And watching me for my response for whatever he had to ask.

"Um, Daddy… Where do babies come from?"

Wait… What?!

Even with the uncanny sense of balance I'd been blessed with, I still almost fell over at those words. Am I going crazy or did Skye, my _7-year-old _son, just basically ask me about the birds and bees? I hope not.

I cleared my throat after I regained my composure and smiled at them warily. "Uh… I-I think my ears weren't working for that one. What did you just ask me?" I prayed he'd say something else, something easier to answer for a pair of little kids.

But no.

"I asked: where do babies come from?" Skye asked more sternly and I scratched my head, averting my gaze.

"Alright, _great; _and uh… What brought this up? Did you… Learn about it in school today?" I asked. Really, if they're teaching kids stuff like this even earlier than when Taylor was a kid, well… They just better be glad they can't see me.

The twins shook their heads at me and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"No, but some of the bigger kids were talking about it at recess today. They said they knew _all _about it and that if you didn't then you'd never grow up! EVER!" Alex cried to the world as if it could answer her instead of me and I gulped.

"I-Is that so? Well uh… First of all, those big kids are wrong. You can not know and still grow up, it's fine." I ruffled their hair and they laughed before Alex pushed my hand away.

"But we still wanna know! C'mon! Please, Dad?" Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she clasped her hands together, pleading.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to the ceiling, imagining the moon in its place.

"Moon above, please help me…" I pleaded, grasping Taylor's star around my neck. I felt the twins push me a little eagerly.

"Well? C'mon, Daddy!" Skye grinned as Alex stepped up as well and I swallowed awkwardly.

"Well… Um, you see- when a man and woman really love one another, they, uh…"

"The big kids said they dance!" Alex jumped in happily.

That's it. This is too painful.

"Uh… You know what? I think Mom knows a lot more about it than I do. Go ask her." I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of this any time soon.

"Okay Dad!" Alex pulled her brother along into the kitchen where Taylor was busy doing the dishes still.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Skye getting his mother's attention. Here we go…

"Yes sweeties? What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

_CRASH!_

"Mom?"

Well, there's goes a perfectly good whatever-she-just-broke.

"JACK!" I flinched at her voice as she came out of the kitchen with the twins in tow.

"… Yes, Honey?" I flashed a scared smile her way when I saw the look she was giving me.

"We need to drop off the twins at North's."

I raised a brow at her. "We do?"

"Yes, Jack. We have _work _tonight, remember?" The look on her face told me I should understand what she was getting at and she jerked her head towards the confused twins and I nodded frantically.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, kids. We can answer your question later." I said loudly as Taylor grabbed the snow globe off the counter and we all came outside once the twins were all ready.

The Pole was as bright and busy as ever when we arrived. As if knowing we were coming, North showed up from the hallway across from us, grinning wide and laughing.

"Frosts! Welcome to Pole! What brings you here?" He asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly as Taylor and I came up to him with Alex and Skye following.

"North, could you watch the twins for a little while?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the twins who had already gotten distracted by some wandering elves.

He raised a brow at us confusedly. "What? Is no problem, but… Why? You not have work toni-" I came up and shushed North when I noticed the kids watching us curiously.

"Trust me, North. Tonight is uh… Busy! Yeah! _Super _busy!" I exclaimed and the twins came up to North, grinning.

"Alright, alright, you two. Be off, then!" He gestured to the open window and we shot him a quick smile.

"_Thank you _North." Taylor sighed heavily, flying out the window with me and ignoring North's confused glance.

"Uncle North?" Alex pulled at his pant leg and he put his hands on his knees and bet down to their level.

"What is it, Alex?" He asked happily and the twins exchanged excited looks before looking at him again.

"Where do babies come from?"

Now he gets it.

"… Oh."

* * *

"… Well, shit."

"Where the hell did that even come from?! What're we gonna tell them when we go back? I feel bad enough dumping them on North- what if they ask him instead?" Taylor paced back and forth on the roof of some building we landed on a few minutes ago while I sat on the edge, freezing tree branches that were close enough.

"They probably will, Tay," I paused for a moment and blinked. "And he'll more than likely answer in _full _detail…" I muttered under my breath and Taylor raised her head in question.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I-I'm sure he'll just tell 'em about the stork or something like that!" I said, laughing and trying to convince her that was true.

Though, knowing North, he's not going to bother with censorship.

Taylor sighed and sat beside me tiredly. "What a mess… Now what?" She turned to look at me from where her cheek rested on her open palm and I put my hand to my chin in thought.

"Well it is still cold enough for me to do some actual work around here… Wanna join me?" I smirked when she laughed and sat up straight.

"Like I have a choice," She jumped to her feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well. "Plus, people could use a couple falling stars every now and then…"

I grinned and squeezed her hand tightly, the wind throwing me forward off the building and I heard her yelp in surprise behind me.

"Might as well have some fun while we're at it!" I laughed, turning around to face her as we flew and she grinned at me.

It would look suspicious if we came back too soon, right? Let's just drag it on a little longer…

* * *

"North? We're back!" Taylor called out through the hallways once we entered through the open window of the Pole.

After a minute the large guardian came in through the opposite hallway with the twins following shortly after.

"Welcome back, you two!" He exclaimed before coming up to us and then whispering. "Took care of little problem, too." He chuckled and Taylor and I shared a look.

"You did?" I frowned and he nodded happily. Taylor let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks so much, North. What did you tell them, exactly?" She asked cautiously and I grinned when Alex and Skye walked up to me.

"Hey there! You have fun with Uncle North today?" I asked, raising a brow when they just stared blankly ahead. "Alex? Skye?"

Taylor frowned at them worriedly when they started muttering things and we had to really strain our ears to hear it.

"Not… Not dancing…"

"Naked…ness, thingies…"

We watched as they wandered off, not even the elves amused them right now.

"You really didn't hold back, did you?" I said and Taylor sighed when North started laughing.

"Why hold back? When I was their age, I knew all of it already!" He grinned and Taylor's eyes widened.

"Uh… Wow; okay. Great, North." North and I looked at her in question.

"Well, what about you, Tay?" I asked and she tugged at her sleeves; there's that nervous habit again.

"I don't remember how I actually found out about the babies thing, but I didn't actually get 'the talk' until… Um, well…" She trailed off to a barely audible mutter, her cheeks reddening slightly and we both raised a brow at her.

"Until when?"

She bit her lip and groaned. "Until… I was already in high school."

North and I blinked in confusion and I snorted, laughing when Taylor shoved me in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault my parents took so long!" She cried, though that didn't cease our laughter in the slightest. "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay Tay…," I breathed, wiping a tear away from my eye and slinging an arm over her shoulders. "We're sorry." I chuckled when she stuck out her tongue at me and looked away.

North finally stopped laughing as well and handed the blank-staring twins over to us after he picked them up. "Get home now." He smiled and we nodded, flying out the window after words of thanks.

We were maybe halfway home when Alex started talking again.

"Hey Dad?"

I blinked and looked at her as we flew, Skye and Taylor listening in as well.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Is it boys or girls that get a penis?"

… Dammit North.

* * *

**Bwahaha I tried to think of either a dirty question or just a completely random one related to 'the talk' for the end**

**If you haven't read A Dab of Frost or A Cup of Stars, go ahead if you want, there's another oneshot for them too. It's call Alone in Love? Or Alone In Pain? ...I hope I don't have that title backwards...idk**

**REVIEW BEFOER FAVING/WHATEVER PLEASE THANK YOU**


End file.
